


With the Power of FLEX TAPE!

by TheGlitchInTheSystem



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flex Tape - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Lots and Lots of Shoes, Shoes, The Jims are in more trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlitchInTheSystem/pseuds/TheGlitchInTheSystem
Summary: The Jims get into a bit of trouble with Wilford, and Dark discovers something about the bubblegum man.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	With the Power of FLEX TAPE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Gaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Gaster/gifts).



"DARK!" An angry voice shouted. The powerful demon could hear whoever summoned him from downstairs up in his secluded office, even with the door closed. _Alright, who pissed off who?_ Darkiplier sighed.

Two different voices screamed in unison. "DAAAARK, HELP US PLEASE."

He exhaled slowly and put down his pen on top of the large stack of papers on his cluttered desk and used the Void to teleport to the site of anarchy, which, judging by the screams coming from there, had something to do with the Jims and Wilford. He braced himself for the mess or murder he was probably going to clean up. For reference, he did gasp a little at the sight, but he was sure to cover up his surprise and put on an impassive expression.

Boots were everywhere. On the couch, on the coffee table, and even duct-taped to the ceiling and the walls. Combat boots, normal work boots, and high heeled boots were scattered around the large space, and at the center of it all sat the Jim Twins, who were wrapped neck to toe in Flex Tape.

They squirmed and shot daggers at Wilford, who was standing triumphantly over the trapped pair, holding an empty roll of tape in one hand, and his golden gun in the other. He glanced upwards when he felt the familiar tug of the Void whenever somebody used it to teleport. A maniacal grin spreads across his face as he nudges the complaining Twins with his socked foot. "These two thought it would be _funny_ to rifle through my closet and take all of my boots to display them for everybody to see. I taught them a... little lesson."

Dark's expressionless mask drops and his mouth along with it as well. "T-these are all...yours?"

Wilford grinned and waved his (loaded) gun in the general direction of the footwear. "Of course they are! I've worn all of them at least once."

The demon raised an eyebrow at the pair of thigh-high heeled boots that were clearly meant for a female. "... _all_ of them?"

Wilford beamed and tucked his unused firearm into the waistband of his pants. "Yup!"

Reporter Jim snickered. "Sounds like somebody has a fetish..."

"Shaddap," Wilford growled, kicking the Jim. in the leg. It didn't really work, as the layers of Flex Tape protected the cocky Ego from Wilford's abuse.

"aHA!" The other Jim exclaimed, trying to shift around in his uncomfortable spot, as he was wrapped pretty tightly. "You didn't deny it!"

Wilford growled and magicked some more tape. His Aura flickered to life around him, the cloyingly sweet scent of candy and pure sugar filled the air, and Dark felt the beginnings of a headache coming on, the ones that always happen when he's around Wil's Aura.

" _You're going to regret messing with Wilford Warfstache._ "


End file.
